Kingdom of Blashyrkh
The Kingdom of Blashyrkh is a Patriarchial nation mostly located surrounding the modern day Hudson Bay, and includes Victoria Island. History and Founding The Kingdom of Blashyrkh was united in c.1650. It's history and lineage dates back to the dark ages when the Vikings aggressively ventured the world in search of land and wealth. Sadly as the Viking empire crumbled into seclusion it's outer colonies continued to thrive despite it's former Norse leaders. As the Time of Ice as it is called in Blashyrkin (the language of Blashyrkh) descended on the colony of Greenland was no longer habitable. Desparate they fled west towards the many Islands of what is now Canada and eventually south before arriving on the west bank of today known as the Bay of Olve. Eventually the Norse who inhabited what is Newfoundland also joined them. They are ruled by a God-King who's title is 'Mighty Ravendark'. When foreigners arrived on the east of Canada the former norse colonies there decided to head toward their Northern neighbors and form a self-sufficent farming community. Many a Native-American tribe wished to attempt to trade with these isolated Vikings, but any ambassador or person of good will was never seen again. As their numbers swelled so did their claimed land. Eventually dissenters from within disliked the slow but sturdy creep towards pacification and reluctance towards fighting as their historical ancestors once did. This dissent echoed deep from within every citizen's heart. The Time of Strife had begun. Many factions split and the land was fought over for a over a century with the common purpose of fucking shit up for the sake of it. Eventually a prophecy arose that told of the end of this strife and the decent of the ice that had driven out those who once lived further within the frozen wastes. This prophecy heralded that a man, cloaked in black, dark as those of the Ravens that inhabited the southern portions of the war stricken land would arise to unite the brooding strife for a common purpose. Indeed that man did emerge. From the bloodline of the Newfoundland Vikings, the man led a tribe called the Immortals, who's faces were swathed with black and white, and who's odd mannerisms and agressive nature scared many a foe. Within 2 years the man and his Immortals spread the word of common strife, as in the united goal of delivering justice and the will of the common men. Those who were too old to fight realized that this prophecy was coming to fruition. The man in black knew of the prophecy and proceeded to direct his common people toward warm dwellings and plentiful food. After all was said and done the old ones asked the man what he wished to be heralded as. He replied: "As a man who rules the cold dark winters of the north. Blashyrkh. The Mighty Ravendark." He now sits on his Icy Throne in his Icy Kingdom. Seeing to unite the frozen wastes under his malevolent rule. Culture and Religion The Time of Strife left a very distinctive impact on the Blashyr. From the time they learn to walk babies are taught how to fight. As they move to adolescence they are taught smithing. At the coming of age Men fight Men for their claims on Women, and Women fight Women fight for similar claims. Cowardice and reluctance to fight is frowned upon in this society, but masters of the forge are held in high regard. Additionally if this reluctance to fight is linked in some way to academic purposes it is also allowed. The people of Blashyrkh may be brash, but they are not stupid. The migrations of both norse peoples and the inital self-suffiecency have left the Blashyr isolated and xenophobic. All ambassadors from other nations are killed or taken in, depending on how well they fair in fights. Cabin Fever is common among it's peoples as well as alcoholism and suicide. The Icy Kingdom revears war and fighting as acts of the upmost honour. A fair fistfight is the basic form of swift justice and matters of honour, while a fight to the death is meant for acts of Homocide, Adultery, and Land battles. Few are rarely sentenced to death outright, which is only granted to those comitted of Treason and Espionage. The god of Blasyrkh is their king, for it was he who united the warring factions into his cold Icy Kingdom and it is he who provided warmth as the Time of Ice decended upon his people. Agriculture is also an important part of the Kingdom. With such a small timespan to actually raise food and drink for the long winter, crops and livestock have been raised to be as resilliant and long lasting as possible. Delicacies of this Kingdome include Wintermoon ale, which is known for it's extreme potency. A single pint can intoxicate the toughest of warriors, and kill those who are unprepared for it's high Alcohol content. Recent History After making it's presence known on the world stage, Mighy Ravendark went on a conquest crusade, with the end result being expansion of his Kingdom. He succeded valliantly, and currenly controls all of the shore of the Bay of Olve and a small portion of the northern frozen islands. More recently, the discovery of the steam boiler engine would have allowed for swift industrialization, but for some reason all signs of the Kindom being active ceased. Various people from many nations were sent to Blashyrkh, and none returned. It seemed that the ruling Mighty Ravendark ordered complete isolation as he dealt with domestic issues with steam heaters and many years of brutal bizzards. Category:Nation Category:Empire Builder 1